Dentífrico
by Youjibell
Summary: Cuando Fuji Syusuke quiere algo, no importa el método, siempre lo logra. Y ahora quiere saber ¿a qué sabe? Porque… no puede haber tanto interés en algo tan simple ¿verdad?


**Serie: ****Prince of tennis**

**Personajes:**** Kikumaru, Fuji**

**Tipo: **** yaoi**

**Disclaimer: ****esta serie, ni sus personajes a excepción de Karupin y cofffkikumarucofff me pertenecen **

**Resumen:**** Cuando Fuji Syusuke quiere algo, no importa el método, siempre lo logra. Y ahora quiere saber ¿a qué sabe? Porque… no puede haber tanto interés en algo tan simple ¿verdad?**

**Advertencias: **** hummm. No ninguna por ahora**

**Dedicación especial a las chicas del club de la dream pair en foros DZ**

**Nyaa para hacer algo de fics jejeje**

Dentífrico

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una nueva, y ahora con menta fresca. Su sonrisa estaba reluciente hoy, más por la emoción que por la susodicha adquisición. Bueno todos los días sonreía de sobremanera, pero precisamente hoy había notado el nuevo aroma a menta fresca.

Además de que Kikumaru Eiji se lo había mencionado por la mañana. La nueva pasta que le había traído su hermano mayor de una excursión que había hecho.

Estaba tan emocionado el pelirrojo por esto que no la había querido abrir hasta hoy. Una semana más tarde después de haberla observado, olido y hasta buscado referencias en internet.

Era por eso que cierto castaño no podía dejar de preguntarse. ¿Qué tenia de especial una pasta de dientes?

No lo negaba tenía un uso práctico, pero tanto así como tenerle afición a eso… hum había mejores cosas, el tennis era una de ellas, o él por ejemplo.

-Nya Fujiko, hoy me siento de muy buen humor- le dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa, bueno al menos debía agradecer que su sonrisa era en parte gracias a su dentífrico.

-¿Entones ya la probaste? – le pregunto de nuevo, después de todo sabia que "ese" sería el tema de conversación de hoy

-Hoi, es mejor de lo que creí… tiene un sabor tan suave- le dijo mientras saboreaba sus labios, apetecible; pensó el castaño.

-Me alegra verte feliz- le dijo mientras discretamente acarició el rostro del pelirrojo a lo que, recibió como respuesta un sonrojo repentino que fácilmente contrastó con el color de su cabello. Kikumaru ya se estaba acostumbrado a estas extrañas intromisiones de Fujiko contra su persona. Una cosa era que violaran su espacio personal (cosa que el también hacia) y otras que lo sedujeran de forma tan descarada. Fujiko sin duda… era único.

-Nya, Fuji… me avergüenzas- dijo entre dientes esperando que nadie los hubiera visto, no es que le molestara el hecho de que lo vieran; pero si le daba un poco de vergüenza que lo vieran sonrojado por dicha acción. El castaño lo notó así que decidió dejar un poco de lado dicho asunto.

-Y ¿de dónde dijiste que te trajeron tu nuevo dentífrico? – le preguntó con una sonrisa tierna mientras recogía las ultimas pertenecías que estaban en el salón de clases.

- Me la trajo uno de mis hermanos, fue a una excursión a la torre de Tokio y vinieron personas de todo el mundo a traer mercadotecnia y me dijo que es una nueva marca de EUA. – entusiasmado hablo el pelirrojo

-Ah y… ¿por qué es especial?-le preguntó, no era como si, porque fuera de otra parte del mundo fueran tan diferentes… solo era pasta de dientes.

- ¡ah como dices eso!, pues mira el sabor mentolado es más suave sin dejar de perder esta sensación tan fresca, tiene un ligero sabor dulce que se siente tan bien nya- sus ojos azules brillaban como estrellas centellantes pensó Fuji, ya le estaba dando curiosidad.

-No me imaginé que fuera tan diferentes unas de otras – volvió a sonreír mientras caminaban, ya había despertado su curiosidad y mas porque, al ver los labios rojos de Kikumaru moverse, y el delicado aroma que deprendía le daba una cierta tentación a probar la dichosa pasta.

-Además unas tienen sabor a menta, hierbabuena, chicle he visto hasta unas con sabor a uva- le dijo mientras el genio lo miraba con más atención, este tema de conversación se estaba volviendo interesante.

-Me gustaría probarlas…- Eiji lo miró y frunció el ceño, no es que no las quisiera compartir, pero no se lo esperaba. Suspiró un poco hasta que vio de nuevo la cara del castaño que le mostraba una mirada profunda, cruzaron sus dos miradas azulinas y sintió que se erizó la piel. Esa mirada no presagiaba nada bueno.

Jejeje, cuando quieras- le contestó y desvió la mirada riendo nerviosamente. Era huir ahora o atenerse a las consecuencias de lo que maquinaba la mente del genio.

No le dio tiempo de huir, cuando se dio cuenta; había sido sujetado del brazo y acorralado contra una pared. Estaba siendo encarado por el castaño que permanecía con los ojos abiertos. Una de sus manos de deslizo desde la quijada del pelirrojo hasta sus labios acariciado con suavidad mientras el otro solo estaba sonrojado por la cercanía que tenia. Sintió como poco a poco Fuji se había acercado demasiado a sus labios. Entonces Eiji Kikumaru lo entendió, no se podía resistir cerró los ojos y solo se dejo hacer.

Fuji se introdujo con maestría al interior de la boca del pelirrojo saboreando con extrema tranquilidad el sabor que se desprendía del pelirrojo. No había opción, Eiji tenía la culpa. El que había motivado tal curiosidad era él, así que ahora pagaría las consecuencias. Era su obligación dejar que el genio de Seigaku probara aquellos sabores de los cuales había escuchado hablar, y de la misma forma dejarse tocar mientras era besado, pues el castaño pasó sus inquietas manos desde la cintura hasta el pecho explorando con cuidado aquel cuerpo del cual había tomado posesión. Contorneo sus labios, lengüeteo todo lo que pudo y hasta hizo gemir a aquel pelirrojo que tenia acorralado besando, y que ahora correspondía aquel beso. Eiji tenía razón.

-tienes razón, el dentífrico es algo que se puede admirar- se separó despacio mientras abrió los ojos y contemplaba el rostro sonrojado de Eiji.

-ah?- preguntó nervioso el pelirrojo, no esperaba que esas fueran las palabras de su amigo después de la intromisión de la lengua del otro en sus vírgenes labios.

-me gustaría probarlas más seguido… esos sabores que tanto te gustan- acarició su cabellos y cerró los ojos mientras siguió caminando y saboreando aquel mentolado sabor.

El pelirrojo suspiró… buscar nuevas las pastas dentales sería un hobbie muy bueno, después de todo ahora tenía que compartirlas ¿no?

Reviews?


End file.
